Learn To Love
by PrisonarToYourLove
Summary: When your 29 and still single you'll find a lot of weird things happening to you. For instance: your parents set you up on dates to meet worthy bachelors, and your friends try to get you to go out and "socialise" more because you're to much of a "workaholic" you can find it's quite stressful...but when you meet a guy who's trying to court you. Sigh. Let's just say: Good luck.
1. Chapter 1

**Troyella-****Learn To Love(revamped.)**

**Author's Note: Hey Guys, Sorry for the delay but here's my new version of Learn To Love.**

**Synopsis: When your 29 and still single you'll find a lot of weird things happening to you. For instance: your parents set you up on dates to meet worthy bachelors, and your friends try to get you to go out and "socialise" more because you're to much of a "workaholic" you can find it's quite stressful...but when you meet a guy who's trying to court you. Sigh. Let's just say: Good luck.**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"That's the fourth one this month, mother." I exclaimed tiredly as I walked out of the Cross Household, my parents following close behind. We had attended, yet another, interview for me to find the "perfect bachelor" and were met with another "never going to happen" but I admit I was to blame for that, seeing as I was - not so secretly - hiding my displeasure of being there, but if you saw someone openly flirt with you with cheesy lines and not knowing what the meaning of personal space is then you would give them the boot, wouldn't you? I mean, that's what I did.

My mother, Maria, sighed in annoyance. "I know you didn't like him, but you could've tried to hang in there and talk to him." I didn't have to turn around to see that she was was frowning; you could hear it as she was speaking.

I rolled my eyes. "Apologies mother, but when a person gives you the eye and makes silly remarks I do not feel comfortable enough to see them _ever _again." I made sure to emphasis the word "ever" to show my discomfort. "Besides mother," I turned around as I finished off that sentence. "I thought you wanted me to date a gentlemen." my smirk grew wider as I saw the wide-eyed look of my mother.

I shook my head and looked at my father to see him holding back a laught but, unfortunately, a few chuckles escaped, and my mother slapped him against the shoulder - hard.

"Ow! Maria! Not in public," he complained, rubbing the tender spot she slapped.

My mother showed no signs of remorse. "That's what you get for laughing at me."

My father looked like he wanted to protest. "But-"

My mother cut him off. "I don't want to hear it."

"Honey-"

"No."

"If you'll just let me-"

"No."

"I'm sorr-"

My mother gave him a sharp look. "If you are you can make it up to me when we get home." My father looked at me before looking at mother before giving a wordless nod.

"Yes Dear."

"Splendid, now let's go home." As she strode forward me and my father obediently followed in her direction; she can be so threatening that it isn't even worth to joke about.

* * *

"No one gets it," I told Lily half an hour later as I was making a cup of hot chocolate in my Kitchen. "Doesn't my mom get that I am perfectly content with being single?" I asked as I made my way to the loving room, siting on the couch with Lily following close behind. "I mean just because all my friends are married doesn't mean that I have to be, right?" I took a sip of my beverage before placing it down on the table, my arms coming to cross under my chest. "What's wrong with being single anyway? Not everyone needs a man, right?" I looked at Lily to see she was looking at me with wide eyes and I smiled softly, bring her to my lap. I began to rub behind her ears, and laughed when she barked in approval. "You like that huh?"

After we got to my parents' place we had a peaceful dinner (probably because marriage wasn't brought into the conversation) while discussing light topics such as: work, friends and so on. It was nice. Soon, I departed - after promising to come again - to my house to feed Lily and spend the evening with her.

Lily is a golden retriever whose about to turn 6 in 10 months and is the most amazing dog, but, sadly she doesn't belong to me; she belongs to Taylor and she asked me to take care of her for the week because her and her family went on holiday, but I didn't mind, seeing as Lily is such a sweetheart how could I have said no? So here we are, and Taylor is due back in - tomorrow.

I looked at the retriever that fell asleep on my lap. "You're going home tomorrow."

* * *

And little did I know that was only the beginning of my adventure to love.

* * *

**Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Troyella-****Learn To Love(revamped.)**

**Author's Note: Hey Guys, Sorry for the delay but here's my new version of Learn To Love.**

**Synopsis: When your 29 and still single you'll find a lot of weird things happening to you. For instance: your parents set you up on dates to meet worthy bachelors, and your friends try to get you to go out and "socialise" more because you're to much of a "workaholic" you can find it's quite stressful...but when you meet a guy who's trying to court you. Sigh. Let's just say: Good luck.**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"No, I don't see them," I informed my mother over the phone as I was searching for any familiar faces; I was at the airport and waiting for Taylor and her family since I'm supposed to give them a ride back home to save them money from getting a cab. "Yes, I'm sure they haven't already left," I told my mother while leaning against a wall, my mother was the one to ensure I brought them back safe and sound, so I guess that explains her constant nagging. "Oh no, wait, I see them." And I did. I saw Taylor look in my direction and I waved them over. "Bye mother." I heard her utter a quick goodbye before I hung up.

I saw the newcomers walk over and I met them halfway, walking into the inviting arms of Taylor and enveloping her in a warm embrace, and giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek in which she returned. "Hey," I greeted as I gave Chad- her husband of five years -also a quick hug. "How was the holiday?" I asked pulling away and looking at them both; however my answer didn't rely on them but...

"It was great Aunt Gabi; there were so many rides!"

...Matthew Charles Danforth -the only child of the Danforths who had just turned 8 a week ago, and to celebrate his parents took them on a action-placed adventure, so in other words: a week in Disney World. Matthew had possessed his mother's honey-brown eyes, but his father's crazy hair that would soon turn into an Afro by the looks of it if he doesn't trim it soon.

I playfully ruffled his hair, to which he pouted. "Im sure it was." I looked at his parents. "Shall we go? I have orders to get you to my house as soon as possible."

They nodded and we left airport.

* * *

The ride home was lively as Matthew began telling me about all the "cool rides" at Disney with his crazy hand gestures, while Chad and Taylor were listening (Taylor) and making silly remarks (Chad - which resulted in him receiving a slap around the head), and Lily was just barking and curling into Matthew's lap.

When we got to my house my parents went into immediate action to hug the life out of them, and I had to admit it was quite amusing- if I do say so myself, and after my parents (finally) let them go we all sat in the living room for a nice chat to catch up on each others lives and what we have missed and it was going without a hitch until...

"So, Gabs any men catching your eye yet?" I inwardly rolled my eyes at Taylor; she was also in on the plan to get me to marry a "suitable bachelor" alongside my parents, but at least Taylor knows my limits (unlike some people).

I shook my head. "My parents here have been trying but I have attended four in the month and they were all either: a flirt, inappropriate or immature so, to answer your question , no," I concluded.

Taylor was about to reply but her husband beat her to it. "Not all men are like that," he said. Uh-huh, keep talking. "I mean some of us are gentlemen," he added and gestured to himself.

You mean like you? Is what I wanted to say but refrained myself. (Notice the sarcasm?)

I held in a snort. "Define "gentlemen"," I said while looking at him in the eye; knowing him he'll squirm for sure, and I was proven right since he began fidgeting in his seat and sputtering out nonsense. I sighed. "Exactly."

"But, Chad does have a point," Taylor said and I raised an eyebrow. "Not all men are like that; some are a gentlemen...we just have to find you that special one." I shook my head.

"Look Taylor, even if you did find me that "special one" I am perfectly content with being single," I said. And it's true; I don't need a man to depend on, besides I'm independent. "Besides I normally scare men off with me being known as being cold," I added. I do tend to be cold, but that's only because I tend to feel with my brain than my heart. Does that make sense?

I felt Matthew tug on my sleeve and I turned my attention to him. "But I like you Aunt Gabi, and so does Lily." I felt Lily nuzzle into my leg. Matthew smiled brightly and pointed at Lily to prove his point. "See!"

I let out a small smile and gave him a one arm squeeze around his shoulder before rubbing Lily's head. "Thank you." I brought my gaze up to see everyone look at me and I tilted my head to the side -wondering why they were looking at me like that. Did I miss something?

"Is something wrong?" I asked. The adults all shared a look before Taylor came to sit on my right.

"Gabs," she stated. "How do you feel about dinner next Saturday?" she asked with an innocent smile.

I looked at her in confusion.

Huh?

* * *

**Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Troyella-Learn To Love(revamped.)**

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews; they are really appreciated, and I just wanted to say that the last two chapters have been prologues to introduce the two main characters.**

**And now I present to you chapter 3.**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

_Saturday..._

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion as I looked at the two kidnappers seated opposite me who were casually taking a sip of the beverages while talking to each other as if nothing was wrong and everything was just perfect. Well, let me tell you, it's not.

After Taylor made that suggestion of me going to dinner and I got over the initial shock I had made a move to refuse but, unfortunately, my mother agreed on my behalf and the two reached a mutual understanding without my input and made the conclusion that I actually wanted to goto this dinner, and what was worse? I found out only yesterday that it was yet another set up for me.

I inwardly sighed as I looked at the door and back to the two planners. "So, when is this friend of yours going to show up?" It's been twenty minutes and the mystery man has yet to reveal himself.

Chad shrugged. "He said he'd be here soon." I nodded and looked outside the window, tuning out the lovers conversation.

Maybe he got caught in traffic? Or at work? Or maybe he doesn't want to come and is using those two as excuses? Maybe he has no intention of meeting me? Because of that's the case I can say that the feeling is mutual.

I was buried to deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear the chime at the door -indicating someone had arrived - and I didn't notice how Taylor and Chad abruptly stood up. It was only when I heard my name did I turn my gaze to be greeted to look back into ocean blue eyes. I looked at the man before me. He had chestnut hair that sweeped across his forehead and I could just see his thick eyebrows. He had a chiseled face to show he does indeed workout. I brought my gaze to his attire. He wore a pair of black jeans with a white shirt with a black jacket draped over his defined body. Simple, but attractive.

Taylor cleared her throat. "Gabriella meet Troy. Troy meet Gabriella," she introduced and I took that as my cue to stand up and extend my hand. After all, can't forget my manners can I?

I nodded in acknowlegement. "Nice to meet you Troy." He smiled and took my hand in his large one and couldn't help but notice how warm it is and how...right it felt.

"You as well, Gabriella," he replied. I nodded and noticed he still had a hold on my hand and I quickly made a move to retract it from his grasp, immediately losing the warmth and comfort it provided. I stared into his eyes to see he was doing the same to mine. Wow, they're really blue. I suddenly realised what I was doing and looked away.

Chad brought an arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry man she's always like this." I looked at him and raised a brow as if asking "like what?" he smiled. "Oh, you know reserved, quiet, shy, aloof, courteous, calm...the usual." I nodded at him in an unsure manner, not knowing if I should take that as a compliment or an insult.

"So, shall we start?" Taylor asked.

* * *

"And then she pushed me into the pool!" Chad exclaimed as he finished his story about what happened last summer and looked at his wife in an accusing manner, but she shrugged innocently and said something along the lines of: "You deserved it, you moron." Troy chuckled in amusement as their quarrel continued and Chad shot him a look of (fake) betrayel. "Dude!" He looked at me desperately. "Gabi, c'mon back me up on this. She shouldn't have done it, right? I mean, you're the rational one out of all of us."

Everyone was looking at me. Chad -in desperation. Taylor - in smugness and Troy? He was looking at me as if he was...intrigued? "Well, to be fair Taylor you shouldn't have pushed him into the pool; I'm sure there were many other ways you could've punished him," I started and this time it was Chad who looked smug and I inwardly smirked. "But Chad I understand where Taylor is coming from and to be honest, if I were in her position, I would've hit you with a bucket and lets face the facts Danforth..." they all looked at me curiously and the smirk inside my head grew wider. "...you're just a moron in general," I finished bluntly, taking a sip of my water in a causal manner.

It took a moment to process what I said seeing as their was a delayed reaction from him; he looked dumbfounded before he abruptly stood up and leaned across the table giving me a puppy pout. "But Gabi-!" he began to whine.

I held out my hand to make a barrier between us as I inwardly cringed. "Cool it Danforth," I advised seeing all the stares that were directed to us. "You're making a scene so please act your age." He continued to pout but obeyed, and I resisted the urge to smirk. _He really is like a puppy. _Realisation suddenly dawned upon me. "Oh, and Danforth?" I began, catching everyone's attention and Chad had a glimmer of hope in his eyes, seeing, maybe, I would defend him, and that caused me to inwardly add to my amusement. "Lay off the onion rings, would you? You're starting to release unnecessary gas." At my comment Taylor had to stop the fluid of her drink from sputtering out of her nose, Danforth just continued to sulk and Troy?

I spared him a glance to see he was staring intently at me. His lips quirked up in a smlie as he snorted - probably trying to be a good friend to Danforth and not laugh to make him feel worse. I broke eye contact, but still felt his gaze on me.

Doesn't this guy know that it's rude to stare?

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Troyella-Learn To Love(revamped.)**

**Author's note: I just wanted to thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

Chapter Four.

* * *

It's been 2 weeks exactly since the...eventful dinner, and after Danforth _finally _stopped sulking we all payed for our respective meals but Troy insisted paying for mine but I politely declined and quickly placed the bills on the table. He had agreed, but I could clearly see the frown engraving on his face but I had ignored it. I thought it was because it was something he ate.

Apparently, I was "so off mark" according to Taylor, because in her massive head she thinks that he was upset because I didn't let him pay for my meal when she dragged me outside. Crazy, right?I vividly recall trying my hardest not to scoff, but before she could make a comment Danforth interrupted announcing it was going to rain and that it would ruin his "God-like Afro."

Taylor had shot him a murderous glare and the two had soon began quarrelling. I had been shaking my head when I felt a familiar deep voice invade my ears. "Are they always like this?"

I stared into his eyes and momentarily got lost into their depths, but forced myself to answer his question. "Well, that depends." I saw him looking at me as if asking "what?" and I shrugged, putting my hands in my pockets. "On what they're arguing about." When I still saw his lost expression I elaborated, "They argue like normal couples do, but those two...they've known each other since second grade...and they argue over the simplest of things that it drives everyone insane." Troy looked at me with a small smile, and I couldn't stop the fluttering feeling in my stomach like...butterflies? I ignored the sensation and continued, "But we've all grown accustomed to it, and, in a way, I guess them arguing is normal for them and feels...right to them. It's how they communicate...best," I finished lamely but he continued to stare at me.

I brought a hand to my cheek. "Do I have something on my face?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

His eyes widened before he shook his head vigorously that his hair went all over the place. He looked...handsome. "No," he insisted in answering my question. "It's just that you are a very interesting person Gabriella."

"...thank you..." I had said and he flashed me a dazzling smile that made the fluttering in my stomach to increase tenfold. I offered a weak smile in return, and I heard how his breath hitched in his throat and his eyes gleamed and had a...sparkle that, dare I say, made my heart melt.

He took a step towards me and gently brought his knuckle to caress my cheek. "Who are you, Gabriella?"

I sighed at the memory. His question was still on repeat in my mind, and it was leaving me fustrated because I couldn't figure out what he meant. Who am I? I wanted to scoff, shouldn't I be asking him that? He's so confusing and such an...interesting person. And no matter how hard I try I can't forget him.

He is very distracting.

I was finishing up some last minute touches to my design when a vibration caught my ears. When I picked up the device, I frowned because of the unfamiliar number. I was tempted to let it ring, but against my better judgement, I picked it up. "Hello?" I greeted with a questioning tone.

I heard someone inhale a sharp breath before they spoke. "Gabriella?" My eyes widened at the voice, the very same voice that has occupied my mind the last 2 weeks, but soon narrowed. How did he get my number? "It's me, Troy." He sounded nervous, but why? "Sorry to bother you, but I-um-well-hey...argh. Sorry this is a lot harder than I originally thought." He let out a starined chuckle. I remained silent as I listened to him regaining his composure. "Can I ask you something?"

Taken back by the question I nodded, but remembered we were on the phone so I settled for a simple "yes."

He coughed to clear his throat. "Ok, so-um-I was wondering if you-you-no wait I should start from the beginning-yeah I should-listen please don't be mad, but I got your number from Chad because I asked him to, because after that dinner I had to see you again because you have been on my mind non stop for the past weeks, and I have been working up the nerve to talk to you, and today-today I decided was that day." I didn't know if it was the fact he was rambling, or his voice in general but I found myself grinning like an idiot. "And I was-oh this is going to sound incredibly stupid to ask over the phone, but would-would you-possibly-consider hanging out with me this upcoming Friday?"

I froze in my seat, and if I had been drinking I'm sure all the contents would come out of my nose like Niagra Falls - but I wasn't.

I could hear the nervousness in his voice and that made my heart flutter -for some strange reason - in a good way that only increased the grin on my face to the point it hurts, but I found myself not caring, but what should I answer him? He seems like a nice guy, and I can't deny that he is a very interesting person, and that I want to see wear _this _leads to.

My heart says yes, but my brain says no. I was going to go with my brain, but my heart clenched at the thought of saying no. I had always followed with my brain and never my heart, but maybe, I could listen to my heart and see where it could take me.

Would that be reckless of me?

"Gabriella?" I realised he was waiting for my answer.

_Heart? I hope you know what you're doing,_ I thought before saying the one word that would change everything.

* * *

...And it had.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Troyella-Learn To Love**

**Authors note: hey guys I want to thank everyone for the immense support and reviews you guys have left me over the past few chapters and I hope you continue to support me for future updates!**

**This chapter is for you guys :)**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

_Friday night..._

* * *

A part of me wanted to run and bail as I looked at the rendezvous point. It was a five star restaurant, and when he told me this is where our "date" was and I wanted to die, but I couldn't just agree to go on a date with him and then say I don't like fancy restaurant. It'd be wrong. Besides, it can't be that bad, but seeing as I haven't been to one in two years I guess it's perfectly normal I'm nervous, and it's not like I'm nervous because of him. Right?

I shook my head slightly. I had to focus. I looked at my phone to check the time to see I had a minute exactly to go in and meet him. Taking a deep breath I walked in and eefused to gawk at the design, but,shoot, this is a five star restaurant. I wonder how he got a reservation? But the design was -well- romantic. Designed with crystal chandeliers, and candles to give a nice glow with crimson walls and managing tables. It was...nice.

He told me to go up to the counter and ask the man or woman that I had reservations with his name and that's it. So that's what I did. "Excuse me?" I asked the man with neatly combed hair. Once I had his attention I began to tell him about the reservations.

"Name?" he asked in a cockney accent. I told him my name and he clicked on the computer before leading me upstairs - away from prying eyes. "Mr. Bolton has prepared special arrangements for you." He instructed me to go down the hall and open the door and I'll find my "date". I nodded in thanks and watched as he faded away in the darkness.

Sighing, I made my way to the door but halted before I began to knock. My palms going sweaty and heart racing. Should I really be doing this? Was this even a good idea? I began to question myself until my conscience told me to get a grip. So I did. Inhaling a deep breath I knocked, and not a second later did the door open to reveal the man himself.

* * *

The classic black and white suit had my heartbeat increase rapidly. His hair was smoothed back with gel and his shoes shined like the stars. In his hand was a red rose and as I looked into his blue depths I saw he was staring at my attire like I did to him, but his gaze was so intense I shivered slighty. When did it get so hot in here?

He finally looked into my eyes and I stared back at him. Our eyes doing the talking. He got the rose and handed it to me, I took it from his grasp gently and he extended his hand for me and with shaking hands I took it and he squeezed it softly. He looked at me before he lead me to a table, and it was then I noticed how we were the only ones up here on the roof.

He let go of my hand and pulled my seat out, motioning for me to take a seat, in which I did and nodded in thanks when he pushed me back in. Not long after did he sit himself down. I placed the rose on the table gently. The table was covered in a rouge cloth and there laid dinner for two, a candle set in the middle to emit a soft glow. A bottle of red wine and water set in the middle. I tried not to show my relief.

He was the first to break the silence. "Taylor told me how you don't drink wine." his voice was deep and husky. I nodded in thanks at him and he smiled softly. He popped open a glass of wine for himself and I was about to get the bottle of water but he beat me to it. He gestured to my glass. "May I?" I nodded and let him fill my glass.

He looked as if he were about to say something but was interrupted by the very same waiter who lead me up. "Your food." He revealed two dishes. One of, what seemed to be lamb, while one was of lasagna. He passed our food to us and I was going to ask him how he knew but realised he must have asked Taylor. I said my thanks to the waiter as did Troy and we began eating.

I took a bite and hummed slightly on content. I looked to see he was looking at me. "What do you think?" I nodded and said my thoughts on how it was good. "I'm glad, I wasn't sure what you liked so I asked Taylor about that to." I knew it! A silence evolved between us as we ate, and was surprised as he decided to break it. "So, how did you and Taylor meet?" I looked up to see he looked genuinely curious as he took a sip of his wine and I shrugged. He must've thought I wasn't going to answer because he just shook his head, so he was surprised when I began to speak.

I chuckled slightly. "Taylor never told you?" He shook his head.

"No, and whenever I ask she shakes it off."

I smirk. "I can imagine why." His confused look got me elaborating. "Our first encounter was...interesting to say the least."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, let's just say there's a reason as to why Taylor is a perfectionist."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. And that's when I knew the tension was gone.

* * *

"And she fell into the fountain?" He asled trying to control his laughter.

I nodded and watched as he tilted his head back. We finished eating at the restaurant an were now in the car. "Yes, she was so embarrassed that it took me days to even get her out of the house."

"I can imagine." At the corner of my eye I saw him glance at me before turning his attention back to the road. "Well, me and Chad have known each other since Kindergarten when he stole my blue crayon." I gazed my eyes at him to see he was smiling -resulting my heart to flutter.

I shook my head. "I can imagine." He smirked at me before continuing to drive. Along the way we kept the coverstation light and I had found out that he had always wanted a sibling, played basketball, had 6 pets but lost all of them, but, to soon, we eventually reached my house and I was about to get out when he grabbed my hand -halting my actions. I turned to face him. "Yes?"

"Allow me to walk you to your door," he got out and quickly rushed to my side of the door and opened it for me. I shook my wad but hot out murmuring a small "thanks" he smiled and lead me to my doorstep.

"I had a great time tonight." I nodded in agreement and he took shaking breath. "Me, Taylor and Chad were planning to hang out tomorrow." He smiled nervously. "I'd really like it if you'd come." He took my silence as hesitance and elaborated. "We're planning to meet at the park at noon tomorrow. We normally just mess around and have fun."

I nodded. "We'll see." I gave his hand one last squeeze before letting go and putting the key in its hole, but before I turned it I gave his cheek a peck. "Drive safely,"

Before he could utter a word I stepped into my house and closed the door behind me. I looked through the peephole to see he had a hand resting on the cheek I pecked moments before and smiled brightly before walking away.

Well, he isn't that bad.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update guys, but I hope you review and tell me your thoughts. And I may update faster. You never know. **

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Troyella-Learn To Love(revamped.)**

**Author's Note: I apologise for the lateness but I was finally able to complete it.**

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

"So?"

I had just finished setting up the last of the picnic before sparing a glance at Taylor, who was looking at me with a smirk. "So, what?" I ask, pretending to be naive and have no clue what she was talking about, although I did. And she knew it.

"Is there a particular reason you decided to come and hang out with us?" Her arms had come to cross over her chest, a smug smile on her lips. Damn, I should've came late, or, better yet, not come at all.

I look at her innocently and shrug. "I can't hang out with my friends?" I asked sort taking out the last of the food, trying to avoid eye contact with her and keep myself busy, but I felt her stare. Damn, where are Danforth and Troy? Weren't they supposed to be here -I looked at my watch- twenty minutes ago?

"Gabriella?" I sighed but looked at her and she offered me a soft smile. "It's okay to admit you're here because Troy asked you to." I turned away from her, a warmth coating my cheeks. She just had to point it out. She poked my cheeks and cooed: "Aw, you're blushing." Repeatly. Adding to my embarrassment. "Shut it," I said but she continued to do so, ignoring me completely and I sighed in annoyance. Would she just shut up?

It was only when there was a strained cough did she halt and I groaned quietly at the two who had, finally, decided to join us. The two raised their brows in either amusement or confusion. Taylor, on the other hand, was still smiling smugly but refrained from her cooing and immediately went to her husbands awaiting arms.

I took the oppurtunity to look at Troy to see he was clad in a pair of denim jeans and a button down shirt with sneakers. Casual, but, somehow, made my heart flutter. _How does he do that? _I looked up to gaze into his orbs to see he was staring at me , I looked down at my outfit. A pair of dark washed skinny jeans with a red top and a grey cardigan with boots. I was broken out of my reverie when he spoke, "Gabriella," he breathed. "Glad you could make it." His voice held its usual husk, and instead of making a fool out of myself, I nodded.

He looked as if he were about to say something but Danforth cut him off, almost instantly he had one arm around my shoulder, while the other was wrapped around Troy's. I glanced at Taylor and she gave me a secretive wink. _Traitor, _I thought. I'll get her later.

Danforth looked at me and at Bolton and dragged us to the picnic. "Let's eat!" He exclaimed enthusiastically before digging in to the apple pie. Taylor, who was ignoring my existence, got the pie and started feeding her beloved. Inwardly, I was glaring daggers. Outwardly? I didn't know, but I highly doubt it was a pretty sight.

A tap on my shoulder broke my train of thoughts and I looked to meet familiar blue eyes. "Yes?" I asked, but he simply motioned down to see he had a full plate of food in his hands. "Okay," I dragged out. "Showing me your average daily intake?" His lips quirked up, but he shook his head.

"We're going to share." Before I had the chance to retort he had already grabbed a grape and plopped it in my mouth. Surprised, I did nothing but swallow. He gave me a cheesy grin and winked.

He frickin' winked.

And I found myself wanting to jump him.

* * *

"Unbelievable," I muttered as I looked at Danforth. "You ate everything," I said in disbelief, but, in response all he did was wink and open his mouth and I looked at him in disguist before turning away. "Revolting," I muttered. I heard Taylor and Troy's muffled laughs but I ignored them.

Me and Troy continued to share and I tried so hard not to snap at Taylor and Danforth as they were, not-so-discreetly, whispered loudly about how "adorable" and "great" we looked together. However, Troy seemed unaffected by their teasing and pulled me closer that I was near enough ready to sit on his lap, not that I wouldn't mind, but PDA is something I am not comfortable with. Should I tell him that? I shook my head, he would probably take that as a sign of rejection. I sighed, why must this be so confusing?

I was so captivated in my thoughts that I didn't realise how quiet it had become, and how heavy footsteps were approaching me until...

"Danforth!"

...I got drenched,

I looked up at the culprit who looked as if he won the lottery, and had a big grin on his face. I then looked at Taylor who had a hand covered over her mouth, but her eyes gave away laughter, and I finally brought my attention to Troy who had a smirk playing on his lips.

I should've felt embarrassed, and I was. But, the feeling of wanting payback was stronger, so, in all my drenched glory, I stood up, seizing everyone's amusement. I gave them a _sweet _smile that made them cringe back.

I got the water bottle that was behind my back and threw it at the three, enjoying as how the reactions went from: scared, to shock, to surprise, to amusement in a matter of seconds, before they could say anything. I ran off towards the ice cream stand, hearing their screams and footsteps following after.

I threw my head back laughing as one thought crossed my mind: _Revenge hurts._

* * *

That was the first day in a long time, I actually had...fun. And it was all thanks to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Troyella- Learn To Love (revamped)**

**A/N: Hey Guys, thanks for the reviews but I'm noticing less and less people are reviewing and is it because of the plot? Or is it less interesting? If so please send me a PM and I'll listen. Thanks.**

**But thanks for helping me reach 100 reviews!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

It's been a month since the outing and I still couldn't help myself but smile every time I thought about it. It was childish, yes, but fun? Definitely. And the fact that Troy was there warmed my heart for some reason. It felt nice, but unfortunately I have to go back to work. So here I am, in my office, looking through my designs when I heard a knock on my door. Without looking up I called a, "Come in," and once I heard the door open I saw two adults enter my office.

It was a man and a woman. The woman having an arm linked with the man. The woman had chestnut hair an warm brown eyes and was wearing a simple floral dress, while the man had black hair and blue eyes and was wearing a suit. I did a double take with the blue eyes.

_They're identical to Troy's... _I shook that thought out of my head.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely while designing a living room for a newlywed couple that came over earlier in the day, asking for my help with design and the overall look of the room. They wanted something modern and eye-catching, and I was near enough finished with the design.

They smiled at me. "Are you Gabriella Montez?" The woman asked and I narrowed my eyes and nodded. Their grins grew wider, and the lady pulled me into a hug. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the woman who stole my son's heart!"

I placed my hands on her arms and kept her at arms length. "I'm sorry, but have we met?" I ask, not recalling ever bumping into them on the street or such, I was hoping they would introduce themselves and explain why they are here. The man wrapped an arm around the lady's waist.

"How rude. I'm Jack and this is my wife Lucille, we're Troys parents."

I looked at them with wide eyes. Troys parents? What were they doing here? Before I could ask they spoke.

"Do you have a moment?"

I could only nod mutely.

* * *

"So, will you help us?"

That "moment" was an hour and they are still here; in this past hour they have been telling me about how in two weeks it's Troy's birthday, and they want it to be a surprise, thus, calling me and asking if I could keep him busy while they set up.

I took a minute to collect my thoughts. "And this will be happening at your house?"

They nodded. "Yes, there will be a car waiting for you. You just need to keep him busy as when we give you the signal, bring him to our house." I tried to absorb their words, but could I pull that off? Won't he be suspicious? I voiced that out and they shook their head. "Oh no, he thinks we will be away for a holiday, it's all planned out. We just need your help."

I look down. "I don't know," I said. I didn't even know his birthday was in two weeks, I found out from his parents, would he have ever told me? I wondered, I shrug that thought off. "But why choose me?" I asked curiously.

They shared a knowing look. I inwardly gulped, that's the look my parents get whenever they're plotting something. Mrs. Bolton took my hand in hers. "Like I said, you stole my son's heart, and you may not be at that stage, and you're not even girlfriend and boyfriend yet but he cares for you deeply. And when he first saw you he wouldn't stop talking about you."

I blinked dumbly. Wouldn't stop talking about me? They're joking, right? I hear them chuckle. "I know it's a lot to take in, but can you call us when you made your mind." they left their card on my desk and as soon as they were here, they were gone.

I sunk into my chair.

Now I wasn't one to swear, but fuck.

What now?

* * *

I asked Taylor for advice and she advised "to follow your heart" and to "do what you think is right" but she admitted she would like it if I did follow though with the plan, which caused me to, not so politely, hang up on her.

It was nearing 10PM and I was in my bed, reading a book when the familiar vibrate of my phone reached my ear, indicating I had a text. I picked up my phone and saw that it was, in fact, from the devil himself. I pressed the accept button to read the message.

_**'Want to hang out with me at the café this weekend?'**_

I raise my brow at the text; we've hardly spoken in the past month because I've been burying myself in work, and now, all of a sudden, he asks me out. I shake my head. What to do? I stare at my phone.

Curiousity killed the cat, i thought but shrugged my shoulders and sent my reply. _  
_

_**'Meet you there at noon' **_I even felt as stupid to add a **_x. _**

* * *

**Review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Troyella- Learn To Love (revamped)**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

I woke up to a bright smile on my face as I realised today was the day I was to meet Troy at noon for he wanted to meet me at the café, and I have to admit, that I missed him this past month we have hardly spoken except for occasional texts, but I have been so busy with work, as usual, that I barely have time, but was grateful for my day off today.

I dragged myself out of bed and stripped myself of my pajamas and took a steamy shower, letting the hot water heal my tense muscles. Once I got out I wrapped myself in a towel and chose an outfit to wear, which was a brown dress that reached my knees, paired with black leggings and black wedges. I then blow dryed my hair and let it fall to my natural wavy hair, I gave it a quick brush before making my way downstairs for a quick breakfast.

By the time I had done all that it was 11:50 and I was already out, not bothering with make up, as I walked to the café at a normal pace, seeing as it was only seven minutes away.

As I was walking my mind wonders off to as why he would make arrangements to meet me now, because I do want to see him, but it's quite random to suddenly call after a month, is it not? Maybe he wants to tell me about his birthday? I thought about what his parents said and sighed, what if he doesn't want me there? I shook the thought out of my head, I'll just go see what he wants.

I entered the familiar café and spotted him immediately, he was clad in a blue button-up with black jeans, so simple yet so attractive. His hair was spiked up, giving me a clear view of his blue eyes. I made my way over to him, and as soon as his eyes laid on me a grin lit his face, as he stood to greet me. "Hi," he breathed, his voice as deep as I remember.

"Hey," I greet back as he pulled a chair out for me. I smile at him and sit, after I did he pushed my chair in before returning to his own. He handed me black coffee, and I found myself accepting it. "Thank you," I murmured as I took a sip of the familiar liquid.

When I brought my gaze up to look at him I couldn't help but observe how he looked to be nervous, his posture was rigid, he had bags under his eyes, and although his eyes were still blue, they had a flicker of tiredness, and seeing as he wasn't going to start I took the initiative. "Is there a reason you wanted to meet me?" I asked. That seemed to snap him back to reality as he took my hand in his. "Troy?"

"I like you," he blurts out and I widen my eyes.

_I like you..._

He couldn't possibly...

_Like you..._

It's impossible...

_You..._

Right?

_He likes me..._

"You like me?" I whisper as I looked at our interlocked hands. How can he like me? We barely know each other, but we did go on a date and met up a few times. Yet, I haven't dated in so long, and him liking me is...just not possible. He couldn't possibly like me. I'm a workaholic, I don't have time for relationships.

Yes, a workaholic. So he couldn't possibly-

"Yes, Gabriella, I like you," he said with such confidence and sincerity I had to look at his blue depths.

-feel that way about me.

"I liked you since the moment I laid eyes on you, or maybe I liked you before that, maybe it was when Chad and Taylor first told me about you," I raise a brow, they talked about me? He must've sensed my confusion because he began explaining. "Not bad things, they told me how caring you are, and that you're so smart and the fact that you're so witty that you can make anyone smile, they even told me how you flew across the country just to see their wedding, and I knew I had to meet you, if you were as great as you sounded and you were! You were beautiful and I had to see you again, and...god...I can't explain it but I like you, and it's the most real thing I felt in a long time." His sincere blue eyes met my shocked brown. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

At the end of his speech I was pretty sure I was having an inner meltdown. He liked me, even before he met me, and still liked me even though he saw me and my hideous looks. But it could be infatuation, couldn't it? I look at our entwined hands. Could he be telling the truth? Does he really like me? I felt familiar butterflies in my stomach out of nervousness, I squeezed his hand gently to make sure this was real before gathering the courage to stare into his intense eyes.

With little hesitance I spoke, "Yes,"

His eyebrows shot up as he looked at me with such joy I didn't know existed as he enveloped me in his strong arms. "Really?" he asked, to clarify.

"Yes," I reassure. "I'll be your girlfriend," I say.

And as he tightened his hold on me, holding me in his arms, my head against his chest, I felt at peace.

Pretty nice feeling.

* * *

We were at my doorstep and as I was about to go in he held my wrist, halting any movements I could make. I turn to face him. "Yes?"

He exhaled and runs his hands along my arms. "It's my birthday in about two weeks..." I raise a brow and try to look surprised, urging him to continue. "And my parents are on holiday..." he trailed off.

"So?"

He turned shy. "Will you consider celebrating my birthday will me?" his voice was soft and quiet but I heard it perfectly.

I took his hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. "Did you even have to ask?" He looked at me with confusion and I shook my head. "Of course I'm going to celebrate it with you, we're dating, remember?" His grin widened. "Besides, I guess it could save you the trouble of planning a first date," I say teasingly.

His eyes sparkled as he pulled me into a warm embrace that I smelled his cologne. "You're amazing,"

"What can I say? It's a gift," I tease, and felt a warm feeling when I felt him chuckle.

"So, it's a definite?" he clarifies and I nod in confirmation.

"Definitely,"

* * *

**Review please**


	9. Chapter 9

**Troyella-Learn To Love(revamped).**

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

"Gabriella Anne Montez, you have not called, visited or even texted me since Taylor had come back, and now I hear that you are romantically involved with someone?" My mother screeched to me as I was sat in my parents living room, my arms coming to rest on my lap as I watch my mother pace around the room, my father trying to calm her.

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Now Honey, why don't we let Gabriella speak and let her explain?" I knew there was a reason as to why I love my dad so much, and the way he looked at me said to me that he wanted to ask his own questions, which I understood, but at least he was the calmer one out of the two.

My mother looked at me, then at my father, and took a slow deep breath to calm herself as she sat down beside her husband, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Begin," she commanded. And thus I began telling the story of how mine and Bolton's relationship evolved into what it is today, and by the time I finished my mom had brought me into a huge hug. "Finally!" she celebrated as she kissed my cheek in pure joy, as she wouldn't let go of me.

I looked over at my dad to see he had a small smile on his face as he enveloped myself and my mom in a huge embrace. He kissed my forehead and I couldn't help but smile with my parents, and to think it's been so long since we shared a hug like this, and made me so happy - like I actually belonged.

Minutes later they pulled away. "You do realise we need to meet this boy? And his parents?" my dad asks as he comes to sit to my left, an eyebrow raised to show "no" was not up for option and I sighed. I lookemy towards my mom to see she was nodding in agreement.

How embarrassing would it be for a 29 year old to have to introduce her boyfriend to her parents? I didn't bother to answer. I knew the answer.

Extremely.

I looked at my parents with a grim expression and nod. "Alright," I agreed reluctantly.

Now, how do I even begin to prepare myself to tell Troy?

* * *

I left my parents' home shortly after promising that I will call every week to tell them how I am doing, and if any "progress" has been made, not like I have any idea what that means though.

I was walking my way home when I felt a vibration in my pocket. Picking up the device I checked the caller ID and smiled softly at who it was. "Hello," I greeted as soon as I accepted the call.

I was expecting him to greet me back, but was surprised to hear a child-like voice instead. "Hi, are you Gabi?!" the youngster exclaimed in a loud and cheery voice, making me pull the phone back in surprise before placing it back to my ear.

"Well, that depends, can I ask who this is?" I ask smoothly as I sit myself down on a nearby bench, having a feeling we'll be talking for quite a while, even if I have no idea who this is.

"I'm Amanda Bolton!" the little girl exclaimed and my eyes widen at her last name, Bolton? "I heard so much about you!" she said with such enthusiasm that I couldn't help but smile.

"Really? And what did you hear?" I ask in a calm voice, but inside I was quite nervous. Did Troy tell his whole family about me? Or was it his parents?

Amanda sounded as if she couldn't hold it in. "You're the princess from my story! Princess Gabi!" I was at a stand still at her exclamation. Princess Gabi? I was about to question what she was on about when a familiar voice reached my ears.

"Amanda who are you talking to?" his voice made butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"Princess Gabi!" Amanda said.

It must've took a while for him to register what she had said because he was silent for a minute before he said, "Gabi?" I heard Amanda's giggles. "Can I talk to the princess?"

"No, we were talking," she argued cutely, and I imagined her pouting.

"Amanda..."

"No!"

This continued on for about five minutes before I decided to speak up. "Amanda?" I asked into the receiver, hoping that she had heard because as amusing as it was I decided to step in, and put it all to an end.

"Yes Princess Gabi?" she asked and I knew he was listening as well.

"I will make you a deal," I begin and I could tell she was listening. "If you let Troy have the phone I promise I'll come and pay you a special visit." I said into the phone.

She squealed loudly. "Really?"

"Yea," I said. "I promise,"

"Yay! Ok, come visit me on uncle Troy's birthday!" she started to ramble on and I smiled at he cheeriness. "Bye Gabi!"

"Bye Amanda," I said before I heard rustling and I heard him.

"Gabriella?" he asks, he sounded as if he had just ran a marathon.

"Princess Gabi?" I question and I heard him chuckle nervously before he began explaining that every night he told the story to her because it helped her fall asleep at night. "But she knows I'm not a real princess, right?" I ask

"She knows, but she still looks up to you," he admits.

"She sounds very sweet," I say and he hums in agreement at my comment. We were both silent on the phone and I realised this was the perfect opportunity to tell him about my parents. "Hey Troy?" I call to get his attention.

"Yea?"

I inwardly gulp. "Hey, listen I, uh, told my parents about us," I could tell he was more attentive now. "And they gave us their blessing but, they, uh, we'll they want to meet you and your...parents..." I inform and shut my eyes, anticipating the pathetic laugh.

But it never came. Instead his soft voice filled my ears. "Gabi...they can come over to my birthday party,"

"...are you sure...?" I ask.

"Yes, invite them. It's no big deal babe," he said with such ease that I believed him.

"I'm warning you now, they can be quite over protective..." I trail off.

"I'll see you then babe " he hangs up. I look at my phone as I end the call and a smile appears on my face.

See you then...

* * *

**I apologise for making you all wait so long.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

* * *

"How about this?" Taylor holds up an orange basketball that looked like any other in the sports shop we were in, and I sighed. I was shopping for Troy's birthday that was only a week away now, and was already feeling the tension and anxiety on my shoulders.

I shake my head and she sighs before placing it back down neatly, in the exact position she found it in. "Well me and Chad just got him a new basketball hoop since his old one is dented," she said with so much ease that I wanted to slap myself. Why was I so nervous about finding him a present? And why did I wait so long? I normally get the present two weeks prior, not a week away. What is wrong with me...?

It must've been printed on my face because Taylor looked at me with gentle eyes. "Gabi?" She began to walk up to me and put an arm around my shoulder. "I'm always like this with Chad, but don't worry, I'm sure Troy will be touched with whatever you get him, as long as it comes from the heart," she advised softly and I looked at her deflated, but manage a small smile and she nods in victory.

"Now don't lose hope, there are still _plenty _of shops left," I found myself groaning but as she pulled me along I found myself inwardly smiling at how this exact moment of time reminds me of our High School days, where I was only the one being dragged along reluctantly and I would usually allow her to drag me.

Today, I jogged slightly to meet her enthusiastic pace and found myself, possibly, as slightly eager as her, but only maybe.

By the time we were done it was afternoon and I was walking my way back home, Taylor had offered me a ride but I saw no point as it was a short walk from my house to the mall, and I needed to think; I still couldn't find him a present. Nothing feeled as though it was good enough for him, and that annoyed me to no end.

There were only seven days until his birthday. Seven days. Man, I feel like in in high school with introducing my parents to my boyfriend. My heart is beating so fast at the thought, and not to mention I have to meet Amanda. But Princess Gabi...how long has he been telling her that story? Before we met? As soon as we stated dating?

I shake my head. What's wrong with me these days? Ever since I started dating Bolton my emotions have been going on a rollercoaster, and it feels amazing, that's probably why it's so scary.

Back to Bolton's present, I have no idea what to get him. I know basketball was a huge part of his life, but that's all I really know about him; we haven't really had any quality time together since the café and he's been so busy with work have we haven't had time to see each other.

Maybe I should pay him a visit? Would he mind? I know all he has for lunch is coffee and that's to only keep him awake. Shrugging off my insecurities I rush my way home and begin to make him some pasta, and I remember him having a chocolate cake back on our date so I might as well make that to.

Now bittersweet, or dark chocolate?

* * *

_His hand was still warm on mine as we sat back down and his blue eyes seemed to have a more happy glint in them, and the tiredness I saw minutes before vanished and was replaced with glee, and I found my own eyes reflect that same feeling._

_"Do you want to order?" his soft voice broke my thoughts and I stared at him before looking at the menu, and my eyes immediately zeroed in on the cake section, and to see what type of cakes they sell. _

_I hummed as I tried to decide. I looked up to meet his gaze and was about to speak when I saw the intensity his eyes held as he looked at me, causing me to shy away and look back down at the menu. "I can't choose, they all look too good," I sigh out and could hear him chuckle, causing me to raise a brow. "What are you getting then?"_

_His answer was almost instant. "Chocolate." _

_"Why Chocolate?" I found myself asking as I watched him through my eyelashes. _

_My heart beated rapidly as I saw the way he stared at me intently with a seductive smirk that made my insides melt. His eyes bored into mine. "I like chocolate," he murmured as he leaned in and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. Shivering, when I felt his hot breath on my ear. "A lot,"_

* * *

With that memory fresh in mind I made my way to his building with freshly made pasta and chocolate cake in a container with a cold water bottle as a refreshing drink. We've never actually visited each other at work, and I hope he's not to busy that he kicks me out.

I walk into the building and was instantly greeted by the smell of brewed coffee and a hint of lavender. I looked around to see polished floors and cream-coated walls. Making my way over to the desk, I pressed the bell and a woman of long blonde hair and blue eyes met mine with a cold and heartless look. "Bolton's Enterprise, how can I help you?" her ruby red lipstick glistened with her fake smile.

"Is Troy Bolton here?" I ask in a monotone as I watch as her eyes glared at me with immediate detest.

"Who's asking?" her abrupt tone became more vivid as the conversation continued, and I couldn't help but notice how it was becoming defensive. _Does she have feelings for him?_ I was tempted to ask when a familiar voice broke into our conversation.

"Brie?" I turned around and their he was, but not as how I usually see him. His blazer was slightly creased at the bottom and his tie had become undone, and what even more shocked me was how his hair wasn't it's usual neatness, and had heavy bags under his eyes. I looked closer and saw he hasn't shaved like he usually does. When I turned his eyes went from a gloomy look to a joyful gleam as he greeted me with a golden smile. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he had brought me into his strong arms and filled me with his warmth. "Not that I'm complaining but it's certainly a surprise," he finished as we pulled away.

I held up the small lunchbox I made. "I brought lunch."

"Sorry for the mess."

After making our way to the elevator, we made it up to his office, which was on the top floor, and I took the opportunity to look around. He had a neutral colour scheme of brown, black and white that complimeted each other beautifully. The soft oak desk contrasted with the white chandelier above, to give an elegant look. A professional and clean look.

I place the lunch box on his desk. "It's fine, but I love the interior of your office, it's very...relaxing," I say truthfully as I watch scratch the back of his neck nervously.

"Thanks, my mom helped design it."

"She has good taste," I said and watched as he sat in his chair and opened the lunchbox.

"Pasta...chocolate cake...water..." he listed off as he took each component out and onto his desk. "Wow, did you buy these?" he asked and I suddenly grew shy.

I coughed. "I, kind of, sort of, made them," I mumble as I look away awkwardly and shut my eyes when I heard the slight chew as he took down the pasta I had made. My eyes looked to his and he gave me a soft smile before motioning for me to sit on his lap. Slowly, I did as told and sat down on his lap, refusing to meet his gaze. I felt his index finger come under my chin and his gentle eyes clashed with my shy ones.

"Feed me," he said in such a kind tone that I forgot about my embarrassment and agreed. Picking up the plastic fork I got the pasta and fed him it, watching the way his mouth moaned at the texture. "Ths iz tho good," he said with his mouth full in which I made him close and mumble a quiet "gross" in which he laughed. We continued that process along with the chocolate cake, my eyes never leaving his mouth. "That was amazing," he said quietly as he looked at me with sincere eyes.

"Thanks," I said as I clean it up and put the container back in the plastic bag and tie a simple knot at the top to make it secure. I then turned to him to see him playing with my hair, a relaxed look on his face as he nestled his head in the crook of my neck. "When was the last time you actually slept?" I inquired in a hushed tone.

He was silent for a moment. "Three days," he admitted and moaned as my fingers brushed through his hair.

"Are you that busy with work that you don't have tone to take care of your health?" I questioned in a whisper as his arms wrapped around me tighter in response. I place a kiss on the top of his head and take a deep breath before asking. "Do you want to go somewhere with me next week?" I was waiting for a response but it never came. "Bolton?" I looked to hear his quiet snores and smiled softly.

"Maybe some other time."

* * *

**Apologies for the late update but please review.**


End file.
